rec_roomfandomcom-20200223-history
The Curse of the Crimson Cauldron
About The Curse of the Crimson Cauldron is the 3rd Quest to be added into Rec Room. It is the sequel to the first quest, the Quest for the Golden Trophy. In the #RecRoomOriginal room ^CrimsonCauldron, 1 to 4 players use medieval and fantasy weaponry to team up and fight through 9 acts of fantasy "monsters" put together by the art department. Successfully completing all 9 acts and defeating the final boss rewards each player with a chest containing one item from the Crimson Cauldron Cosmetic Sets, the rank of which is determined by your Quest Rating. The room ^CrimsonCauldron is a #pickup room, i.e., teleporting and "walking" VR players as well as Screen Mode players may play in the same room. A mini-update in December 2018 added back holsters to the game. This allows players to carry a weapon in each hand plus one on their back. Game play / Tutorials Weapons 20170425030749 1.jpg|Swords, can be used one handed or dual wielded 20170425030758 1.jpg|Bows, require one hand to hold and one to draw arrows 20170425031302 1.jpg|Shields, can be used one handed or dual wielded Quest Crossbow Manual.png|Hunter (Manual) Crossbow, require one hand to hold and one to charge arrows 20170425031032 1.jpg|Automatic Crossbow, can be used one handed or dual wielded Quest Wand.png|Wand, can be used one handed or dual wielded Quest Potion Full.png|Attack Potion, temporarily doubles damage dealt Monsters Crimson Goblin Green.jpg|Green Goblin, mindlessly charges you Crimson Goblin Shield.jpg|Shield Goblin, mindlessly charges you Crimson Goblin Cannon.jpg|Cannon Goblin, fires a slow, arcing cannonball 20170426001056_1.jpg|Red Goblin, mindlessly charges you, doesn't fall down Crimson Imp Green.jpg|Green Imp, stays back and shoots single fireballs Crimson Imp Red.jpg|Red Imp, fires a burst spread of 5 fireballs 20170426000936_1.jpg|Barrel Knights, lowers axe and charges at high speed 20170426001338_1.jpg|Red Barrel Knight, lowers axe and spins in a circle PVK3KfeKF0q8g0_5qpj5tg.jpg|Witch, fires large energy balls that can be reflected by a sword Walkthrough {Work In Progress} Scoring Scoring in the Curse of the Crimson Cauldron is very straightforward. Points are shown in the form of gold when you earn them. Contributing to killing an enemy gives you gold proportional to how much you contributed; although the game will often award additional points due to latency in the tracking of all players actions. Breaking pots also gives you gold, though significantly less than gold earned from killing enemies. All gold goes directly to your point total the moment you earn it. Dying to an enemy costs you a large amount of gold, and friendly-firing a teammate with a ranged weapon is a moderate gold penalty. At the end of the run, the total gold score of all teammates put together determines the Quest Rating of your team, and the reward rarity you get. The Final Boss The final boss is the crimson witch/wizard at the top in the bell tower. To defeat him/her, you must use a sword to hit back the purple orbs he/she launches at you (similar to Paddleball) just like that you do to the other regular witches you encounter earlier. While fighting, various mobs will spawn around the arena, including cannon goblins on the battlements at the edge of the arena. Category:Games Category:Quests